The invention relates to an energy absorber in and/or on motor vehicles, having an essentially gas-tight covering which surrounds a filling material, and having at least one feed line.
A large number of energy absorbers are known from prior art. German Patent Document DE 40 10 233 A1 relates to a damping device consisting of an elastic hollow plastic body with liquid cushions and gas cushions. The damping characteristics of the devices can be varied within wide ranges by a suitable selection of the gas filling and liquid filling.
German Patent Document DE 36 42 979 A1 relates to a bumper having a support arranged transversely on the frame of a vehicle and having a plastic cover. At least one hollow body made of a thermoplastic material is arranged between the cover and the support. The hollow body is filled with gas.
From German Patent Document DE 85 08 904, a bumper is known which has a hose-shaped hollow space which can be closed in an air-tight manner. In addition, the bumper is provided with an air inlet valve through which the air-tight hollow space can be filled with compressed air.
From German Patent Document DE 852 503, a bumper for motor vehicles is known on which one or several shock absorbers are additionally arranged. The shock absorbers form closed hollow bodies which can be indirectly or directly filled with a gas or a liquid. German Patent Document DE 836 748 relates to a safety device in vehicles. The walls, the ceiling and particularly edges and protruding parts in the vehicle interior are lined by means of an air-cushion-type padding. The padding is divided into individual fields whose air-filled hollow spaces are connected with one another. The individual fields are additionally filled with sponge rubber or foam rubber or with another porous elastic material. The individual padded fields are separately or in groups connected by way of air feeding lines to a central compressed-air supply system.
German Patent Document DE 28 23 299 relates to a pneumatic safety bumper for motor vehicles with a protection of the vehicle body and of the vehicle occupants at impact speeds of up to approximately 10 km per hour by means of an elastic deformation. The pneumatic safety bumper consists of a deformable plastic material with a compressed-air filling and a safety valve.
German Patent Document DE 37 40 687 relates to an impact element for a motor vehicle with a blow-molded supporting body. At least one tube body used as an energy absorption element is arranged in the supporting body. The tube body is fixed by means of polystyrene foam balls filled into the supporting body.
A shock absorber made of an elastic material is known from German Patent Document DE 23 51 752. The shock absorber can be filled with compressed air.
German Patent Document DE 25 33 088 relates to a device for dissipating impact energy by means of grinding bodies made of a brittle material which, in the event of an impact, rub against one another and at least partially disintegrate to fragments.
From German Patent Document DE 296 11 929 U1, a shock absorber is known for protecting the human body, which consists of a foil bag which is at least partially filled with elastic filling bodies, is hermetically closed on all sides and is provided with a valve for the evacuation and ventilation. The shock absorber provides a protective body which is adapted to the respectively assigned human body region and which is accommodated by a correspondingly designed sports-type protector.
It is an object of the invention to provide, in the case of a motor vehicle, according to the situation, an energy absorber with improved absorption characteristics. Furthermore, the energy absorber should have varied uses.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an energy absorber padding for motor vehicles, having an essentially gas-tight covering which surrounds a filling material and is provided with at least one feed line, wherein the feed line is connected to a vacuum source, the energy absorber being coupled with a valve device which provides that the interior of the covering is acted upon either by a vacuum or by ambient pressure, and the energy absorber being coupled with a pre-crash sensor system.
By applying a vacuum, a hard energy absorber is provided which has good absorption characteristics. Simultaneously, it is ensured as the result of the vacuum that the covering of the energy absorber which, as a rule, is flexible, retains its shape also in the event of a shock-type stress. Uses as foam replacements in the inside and outside area of the vehicle are also conatemplated. Thus, a use of the energy absorber according to the invention is conceivable in bumpers, as knee pads or as padding in the door area/column area.
The valve device coupled with the energy absorber provides that the interior of the covering is acted upon either by means of a vacuum or by means of ambient pressure. In the normal condition, the interior of the covering is acted upon by ambient pressure. This has the result that the energy absorber feels relatively soft and comfortable. In critical situations, the interior of the covering is acted upon by a vacuum. As the result, the filling material is compressed and the covering is placed tightly against the filling material. The energy absorber hardens as a whole. If a critical situation does not result in an impact onto the energy absorber or the impact does not result in an irreversible change of the energy absorber, ambient pressure can again be admitted to the interior of the covering. A triggering of the energy absorber therefore does not necessarily have the effect that it becomes useless and must be exchanged.
As the result of the pre-crash sensor system, it is achieved that the interior of the covering is acted upon by a vacuum only in pre-crash situations. In this case, it is possible to use a pre-crash sensor system already present in the vehicle. The energy absorber according to the invention can therefore be integrated in existing vehicles without major expenditures.
A special embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the filling material is non-deformable. A particle-shaped bulk, such as sand, can be used as the filling material. The incompressible grains of sand have the result that the energy absorber operates in a reversible manner as long as the covering is not damaged.
Another special embodiment of the invention is characterized in that the filling material is deformable. A material (such as hollow balls) which is jelly-like in the soft state, as the filling material, will collapse in itself in the event of a shock-type stress and therefore provides a deformation path. This has the result that the energy absorber operates in an irreversible manner and must therefore be exchanged after a shock-type stress.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.